Passion For Potter
by PinkInk3
Summary: Fennella is the new girl who shows up in Fifth year. Although she was drawn to Hogwarts in part by learning magic, Harry Potter was the main attraction. She always felt a connection when looking at the pictures she had found in The Daily Prophet but the c
1. Chapter 1

_If anyone has read any of my earlier stuff...be warned...very different. But still good! _

_Thanks to the marvelous JK ROWLING for the characters million have come to know, love and morph to fulfill their own freaky ideas. Like me!_**

* * *

**

**Passion for Potter**

_Chapter One_

She had gone through so much trouble to get here. What if it was all for nothing? What would happen then? Could she take it back, return to a normal life. She didn't think so. At that moment Fennella realized how impulsive she had been. She had received her Hogwarts letter 4 years ago. The magic that surrounded that letter was almost palpable, it scared her. Her ignorance toward this new path her life could take angered her now. If only she had accepted, gotten on the train that year and forgotten about her old life, what would she be doing now? Instead she had declined, only to receive another letter on her fifteenth birthday. It was her second chance, this time she snatched it. But now she was starting to think, what if she didn't fit in, what if she couldn't learn magic, what if she never met Harry Potter.

That was really the main drive for Fennella accepting her letter to Hogwarts. She had heard of Harry, seen pictures. Her heart skipped a beat every time she heard the name. Speaking it was almost impossible. His hair looked so soft, the raven locks falling in front of his green eyes. The eyes were what first caught her attention. The piercing green somehow reminded her of all the good in life. She melted every time she saw them. And that was only in pictures. She could only imagine what those eyes would look like with emotion behind them.

Now she was on the train, and dreadfully alone. She wandered past the cabins trying her best not to look as scared as she was. She clutched her tiny gray kitten close to her chest, kissing its small head. All the compartments were full, and she was nearing the end of the train. As the last compartment came into sight the feeling of dread increased. "I am going to look so fricken stupid" she muttered to herself. Already she saw herself sitting alone on the floor. Trying her best not to look desperate she peered into the window of the last compartment, and just as quickly flew back against the wall, her chest heaving. "No way, no way nononononono" Her eyes were watering, her heart pounding uncontrollably, there was no way that what she had just seen could have been real. Cautiously she peered around and caught a glimpse of the people sitting behind the sliding door. Her head flew back again. She wasn't dreaming, Harry Potter was sitting in that compartment. There were two other people she didn't recognize but there was an empty seat. "Oh God!" she thought, "What am I gonna do?" She had no choice she had to sit somewhere, and this looked like the only place.

Composing herself as much as she could, Fennella straightened her shirt. She was suddenly too aware of her every flaw. Her hair was too frizzy; the roots were darker than the rest of her head. Her face probably looked horrible; the mascara must have smudged by now. With a sigh she pushed the door open. Her heart jumped into her throat. Those green eyes were looking right at her. Clearing her throat she managed to squeak

"Ummmm, everywhere else is full, and I don't want to intrude or anything but I kinda need a place to sit and…..I'm really sorry….I'll just sit and you can pretend I'm not even here. I'm generally a really quiet person, you can ask anybody. Well no one here because I'm new and no one knows me..."

She was babbling. It always happens when she gets nervous it's like a reflex that you just can't control. While her mouth was running on its own, Fennella's brain was sending up an alert. "Shit, Fennella! Stop talking! Just sit down! I said stop! Pleeeeassssee stopppp!" She new she had to stop talking; the problem was the message wasn't getting to her mouth.

"Hey it's really no problem, sit down!" Harry smiled at her.

Fennella's mouth snapped shut "Finally," she thought "took you long enough". She flopped thankfully into the squashy seat and crossed her legs underneath her. Suddenly she noticed everyone was starring at her. She could feel her face getting redder. "Say something" she commanded herself.

"My names Fennella by the way, Fen for short." She looked around, waiting for a response.

"Nice to meet you Fen" said the girl sitting next to her.

Her hair was bushy and a rather dull shade of brown. She smiled warmly "My names Hermione, and that's Ron" she pointed to the boy with bright red hair a shade lighter than Fen's, "and that's Harry. I'm sorry they couldn't introduce themselves." At this Hermione frowned at them. Ron was playing with his robes, pulling the frayed edges into even more of a mess. But Harry was starring at Fen. He hadn't seen it when she first came in, but she was gorgeous. Her eyes were filled with expression and her hair, though slightly frizzy was resting in long red locks that reached halfway down her back. "Wow" he sighed; he figured she would never go for him. He may be the Boy Who Lived but to a girl brought up in the muggle world that meant nothing.

Fen and Hermione were babbling on like old friends, gushing about movie stars and books they had read. By the time the train had pulled into the station, Harry was infatuated. At the same time Fen was wondering whether or not he had even noticed her. He hadn't said anything the whole ride, except to tell her to sit down. As they were stepping out of the train Harry called to her.

"Fen!"

Fen whipped around her hair slapping Ron in face. She muttered a small sorry.

"Uh huh?"

"What house are you in, just wondering you know." He didn't want her to think he was a stalker or anything.

"Umm, crap what was it called? Oh man, I knew this would happen. I'm so new to all of this...uhhh. It starts with a "G"…."

"Gryffindor?" Harry asked, rather faster than he had planned on.

"That's it!" Fen squealed "What are you in?"

"Gryffindor!" Harry said, the excitement in his voice obvious.

"The same as me, this is perfect!"

At this Fen threw her arms around Harry. It had been an impulsive move, no hidden motive or anything. The second her chest pressed against his her breath caught in her throat. She gasped. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her tighter to him. She couldn't breathe, but she was okay with it. In fact she thought she would die happy if she never breathed again. The gesture was quickly turning from friendly/encouragement like to rather sensual. She could feel his fingers run up her back and then begin to stroke her hair. She couldn't get close enough to him. Her hands slid down his back, while her head buried itself in his neck. His hair smelled amazing. People were swarming around her and Harry but she didn't care. Time seemed to freeze until a catcall made its way to her ears. She jumped back, her face quickly turned red. She could tell by the way Harry's eyes were open wide that he had felt it to. She couldn't think. The silence dragged uncomfortably. The tension was just too much, her eyes were held by his steady gaze. "Oh God, please give me a reason to turn!" she prayed silently. At that moment Hermione called out to her. "Thank you!" she thought, and quickly ran off to meet her new friend.

"I'll show you how to get to your room, you're in the same dorm as me!" Hermione said. As they walked around she quietly whispered "I saw you guys"

"Huh?" Fen said

"The way you hugged him, the way he responded. He's majorly into you."

"You think?" Fen couldn't repress the smile that crept onto her face.

"Definitely, just be careful okay, Harry is known around here for being more than a little horny."

Fen's eyes widened. "This could be fun" she thought.

* * *

_That is what I fondly refer to as "Chapter One". I hope you liked it! Please review I would lurrrve some comments. Even if you say it sucks tell me how to make it better! Chapter Two is already written...read on my friends...read on. By the way it gets more smut-ful as it gets longer. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is Chapter Two. This one actually gives hints towards a plot oooooo plotttttt something very new to me. _

_Thanks to the marvelous JK ROWLING for the characters million have come to know, love and morph to fulfill their own freaky ideas. Like me!_**

* * *

**

**Passion for Potter**

_Chapter Two_

Hermione led Fen into Hogwarts. The magnificence of the Great Hall overpowered her. She found her self half walking and spinning around at the same time. The lanterns along the corridors, the stone, she had never seen anything quite like it before. The sheer size of the castle was enough to make her head spin. Hermione was walking fast, keeping up a steady stream of chatter mixed with introductions. Fen ran up to walk beside her, pretending she had been listening the whole time.

"…and that's Professor Snape, hello Professor" Hermione said loudly with a large wave. "He's a bastard" she said under her breath after he had passed by. Fen couldn't help but giggle.  
"Ahh, home sweet home. Welcome to Gryffindor Tower!" Hermione announced as they climbed through the portrait hole.

Fen smiled as she stood up in the common room. The fire, the comfy chairs, it was all new to her but it already felt so familiar. Hermione introduced her to a few of the Gryffindors that were lounging around. Fen wasn't really listening but she gave each of them a small wave as she was led up to the girl's dorms.

"Here's your bed, awww is that your kitten?" asked Hermione as she scratched the fluffy kittens head.

"Yeah, she's mine. Her names Kitten." Fen answered.

"Creative"

"Nothing else seemed to fit her."

"How 'bout you change into your robes and meet me in the common room?"

"Cool, see you in a few!"

Hermione headed out the door, leaving Fen very much alone. Her head was buzzing. This new place, Harry, new bed, Harry was enough to leave her completely disoriented. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face, felt his body next to hers and her stomach would flip. As she slipped the black robes over her head all she could think about was Hermione's comment about Harry being horny. "Mmmm" she thought. The picture of Harry and herself pooped into her head. It was enough to make her whole body shiver with anticipation. She couldn't stand it anymore. With a determined stride she walked out the door and down the stairs to the common room.

Sure enough, Harry was the first thing she saw. He was already starring at the entrance to the common room from the girl's dorms. Confused her eyes found Hermione.

"He's been waiting for you" she mouthed.

Fen stomach flipped again. As calmly as she could she walked over to one of the comfy chairs, just as she was about to sit down an Irish boy stole her seat. She looked down with a shocked look on her face.

"Seamus Finnegan, and this chair's mine" the boy introduced himself with a mischievous smile.

"Charmed" Fen retorted sarcastically "Now where am I supposed to sit?"

Harry's eyes caught hers from across the room. He nodded down at his lap. Fen smiled, and began to cross the carpet. When she was standing right in front of Harry she summoned all the "cool" she could manage and said softy;

"This seat taken?"

"Reserved for you" Harry replied.

Fen sat down gently, her back not touching his chest. She looked rather rigid. Her hands were clasped in her lap, both feet on the ground; her hair was even confined to her personal bubble which is no easy feat. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her lower back. A finger began making small spirals, tracing its way up her spine. Harry's face revealed no clue to what his hands were doing. He continued his conversation although nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. But Fen was frozen. She felt both his hand slowly maneuver her body into a more comfortable position. She still was unsure, and then his hand brushed through her hair. It was like magic, perhaps it was. She was no longer uncomfortable. The spark that she had felt before when their bodies had touched was back in full force. She moved herself back so that she was almost cradled against both the arm of the chair and Harry's chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulder as she folded her legs over the other arm of the chair. A smile crept onto her face. She buried her face in his neck and shoulder. With a sudden burst of daring she parted her lips and blew gently on his neck. At that moment Fen felt something beneath her harden; Harry stopped talking mid-sentence. She looked up in time to see a light blush creep up Harry's cheeks. He cleared his throat, whispered quietly into her ear "I'll see you at dinner", and planted a soft kiss where she had felt his breath before. After muttering something about being tired after the train ride he went upstairs. Moments later you could hear the water from a shower being turned on. An awkward silence fell over the room; every one was looking at Fen.

"Uhhhh, so what do we eat around here?" she was desperate for any conversation change.

At this comment Ron's face lit up. Food was obviously something that he knew much about.

"Its sooo good" Ron raved "Everything you could ever want. Tonight's the feast to, you know first day of school and everything…….I can't wait any longer can we go now?"

"Sure, I'm rather hungry myself." replied Hermione "Why don't you go get Harry and me and Fen will go and save you guy's seats."

"Sounds good!" and Ron ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.

The Great Hall was decked out in candles and four immense, long tables. Hermione went straight to a table. Fen must have looked a little puzzled because Hermione launched into explaining about the houses, house cup, house tables and other related topics. Fen was thankful for the distraction; it took her mind off Harry. Ron came into the Great Hall with Harry right behind him. "God, his hair looks hot wet" Fen mumbled.

"Didn't catch that..." said Hermione

"His hair looks hot wet" Fen whispered to her.

The girls were both giggling by the time Ron and Harry sat down. Harry next to Fen and Ron next to Hermione. Before he sat down, Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss. Fen looked at Hermione, with a huge question mark drawn on her face, metaphorically of course.

"Ron and I have been going out since last summer" she answered

"Ohhh okay, I couldn't really tell"

"I know, Ron's not really into that whole PDA thing, but trust me he is VERY affectionate once you get him alone in a room" Hermione winked.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, his face bright red.

"Well you are" Hermione let out a purr. Ron buried his face in his hands.

Now all of them were laughing, except of course for Ron who looked like he was going to cry.

* * *

_Poor Ron, all embarassed by his sensuality. He should not be so self conscious, embrace your inner man whore Ron! Perhaps we shall see some changes in good ole Ronny in a few chapters...hmmmm._

_Next Chapter I plan to hae some bed buddies! Woot!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay For Chapter three! The plot will become much more developed next chapter. It just seemed wierd to leave Fen and Harry with all that unresolved sexual tension. Heehee. So this chapter pretty much resolves that!_**

* * *

**

**Passion for Potter**

_Chapter Three_

Fen was stuffed after the feast. She felt like she had gained at least 20 pounds. The third helping of turkey tasted good going down but now felt like lead in her stomach. As she slipped out of her robes and into a nightgown her stomach let out a loud, obviously unhappy rumble. Fen looked down "Shhhh" she said to herself. She parted the comforter from the sheets and climbed into her four poster bed. The velvet felt amazing up against her cheek. He scooped up Kitten and pulled her close. Fen's eyes were closed, but she couldn't sleep. "Sleep" she commanded herself, "Please sleep". Eventually she drifted off.

What seemed to Fen like five minutes later her eyes flew open. She couldn't breath; she didn't know where she was. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Nightmares always had this effect, but this time there was no comfort. No familiarity with her surroundings, no one to give her a hug and assure her that she was okay. Tears began to fill her wide eyes, and she let a few drip down her face.

"Hermione" she whispered "are you up?"

"No" Hermione snapped back

"But I'm scared"

"Go find your boyfriend"

"But I don't……ohhhhhh yeahhhhh. That is an excellent idea; you're even smart when you're asleep!"

"Yeah…whatever" Hermione mumbled as she turned over in her bed.

Fen got up with determination. Her dream was in the back of her mind as she walked softly across the floor and down the stairs. The floor felt cold against her bare feet. As she climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitories she suddenly became aware of just how sheer her nightgown was. Her stomach tied itself in knots, and she began to second guess her actions. "Okay, I can't very well go in there and be like I had a scary dream and not be emotional, he'd never buy it. He'd think I was just trying to get in his pants. Am I trying to get in his pants? Oh my God, I'm a slut, a cheap, tawdry slut!" She began to pace out in front of the doorway. She was twisting her fingers around themselves, tying her hands in knots. A feeling of loneliness washed over her. She began to shake as her eyes filled with tears for the second time that night. "Well its now or never, at least I've got the emotion" she thought to herself as she slowly pushed open the heavy door.

The room was extremely dark, the stone floor as cold as ever. The room looked exactly like hers, except of course for the boys sleeping in the beds. She crept silently past three of the giant four poster beds until finding Harry. She took a deep breath and moved forward. She climbed quietly onto the end of his bed, praying that his bed wouldn't squeak. With cold fingers she grabbed the thick curtains and drew them, blocking out the rest of the room.

"Harry" she whispered softly in what she hoped was a voice that sounded sensual and somewhat innocent at the same time. Then again she didn't even know if that was possible.

"Fen?" Harry's eyes opened and squinted in her direction.

"Yeah, it's me…..I'm really lonely." She said with a sniff. "God, I sound really pathetic" she thought.

"Come up here, you can sleep with me tonight."

"Alright" Fen felt her insides tremble, but her body appeared steady. She began to crawl the rest of the way up the bed and sat near Harry's head.

"You know you can come under the covers right?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course I knew that. I was just…." Her voice trailed off. She had known she would be able to sleep under the covers, but what she didn't know was how much of Harry was covered. "What if he sleeps naked?" she thought. "Oh screw it, ha literally screw it" and she climbed under the heavy comforter.

The bed was warm with Harry's body heat. As she adjusted herself until she was comfortable she remained as far away from Harry as she could, she still didn't know him that well. All she knew was that she was very strongly attracted to him. It was almost all she could manage not to pounce on him that instant. She heard Harry drift off to sleep and was comforted by his light snoring. Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt Harry's hand slide over her waist drawing her in close. "Is he still asleep?" she thought as she turned over to face him. She was met by a pair of bright green eyes, only about two inches away from her own.

"Hi" Harry whispered. His breath smelled like mint.

"Hi" Fen whispered back.

Harry's hands were still on her lower back. Without warning he dragged her close. His muscular arms felt right around her waist, she felt comfortable with the situation. His bare chest against her scantily clad one instead of making her nervous calmed her down. She went weak in his arms. Wrapping her now weak arms around his neck she rested her head against his shoulder. Harry's hands traveled down and she felt them rest on her upper thigh. She wrapped her legs around his body and slid them up and down his solid legs. Harry let out a soft moan. She looked up at his face and their eyes connected. They gazed at each other for a moment before Harry leaned forward and began kissing her passionately. His tongue expertly parted her lips, and fiercely explored her mouth. Fen's eyes closed, she was in heaven. As Harry ravaged her face and neck with his tongue, she realized what she was doing.

"Harry, Harry…..stop….wait for a second……Harry" She muttered in his ear. It took him a moment to look up. His eyes were full of longing as they darted down her body and up to her face again.

"This is too fast" Fen said softly "You have no idea how badly I want you right now, but I can't feel right about what we're doing until I know you better."

"I live with my aunt and uncle, my parents are dead, my cousin's a dumb ass, and my favorite color's blue. Do you feel better? Can I shag you now?" Harry rattled off quickly.

"Oh God Yes…..NO….No, no I can't. I'm sorry Harry." And with that Fen got up, pulled her nightgown down far enough to cover her butt with as much dignity as she could and walked out as silently as she had come in. This time she wasn't as lonely.


End file.
